Numbershot 26: Runaway Rampage
by Vile.EXE
Summary: The Number Distributor has targeted Anna in his newest scheme. But Anna herself is having some issues in her head, believing things that didn't happen actually happened. Doesn't sound like a good combo, does it?
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: With my brain working again, we have the newest Numbershot in the roster: Numbershot 26!**

**Yuma: So what's the skinny with this story?**

**Vile: It introduces our old friend Anna into my continuity, but here's a heads-up: I'm portraying Anna in a different way than in the anime.**

**Anna: Different how?**

**Vile: It's going to take this story, at least two Decks-hibitions, and a one-shot to clear it all up. But for now, we'll stick to this story. Standard disclaimer here. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 26: Runaway Rampage

Chapter 1

The Number Distributor sat in his control room, stroking his chin. "Hmm… there must be SOMEONE that can take care of Tsukumo and Mizuki…" He thought. He began rifling through any possible people he could use. "Out of town… Got himself killed in a shootout… Locked up in prison… Man, no good help anywhere in this city!" He mused. Then, his computer flashed up a new image. "Who the devil is this girl…? Hmm... Anna Kozuki. What's on file with this person…" He flipped through her files. "Interesting medical record... OH!" A picture of a pink cannon flashed on his monitor. "Excellent… this shall be most useful to my plans." He opened a box and pulled out a card, modifying it through his powers. "Prepare to be my new soldier…"

*Later That Day*

Yuma walked out of Kodoa's Card Shop, a few new Gagaga cards in his hand. "Man, I am so glad Kodoa-san had these cards!" He chirped, Astral floating beside him with a small smile.

**"You were lucky to get them. From what I saw on the clipboard, some other boy got thrown out for being threatening while trying to get them."** Astral said.

"I can think of who that might be." Yuma said, rolling his eyes with a grimace as he recalled Karaan.

Out of nowhere, Astral's eyes were covered by two delicate pink hands. **"Hi, Astral…"** A voice cooed seductively.

Astral shuddered at the feel of Mia's hands, but chuckled. **"Did you miss me already, Mia?"**

**"Maybe."** The pink spirit said, hugging Astral from behind and nuzzling his shoulder. Astral rolled his eyes: Mia was such a cuddlebunny.

"Jeez Mia, don't go running off on me!" Kotori's voice said as she ran up to Yuma and the two spirits.

**"Gomen. I just wanted to hug Astral."** Mia said before hugging the blue spirit again.

Yuma, Kotori, and Astral all laughed. "Well, we can't really blame her, can we?" Yuma asked, wrapping an arm around Kotori's shoulders and pulling her to him.

Kotori giggled. "Not really. You're really huggable too, Yuma." She said, resting her head on his chest. Yuma chuckled.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us." Yuma said. Kotori nodded, and they walked off hand-in-hand, their spirits following them.

Up above, however, someone was watching them. The person's fist clenched and shook. "No… I won't let YOU have him…"

As they continued moving, Astral felt a bad feeling. "Astral?" Mia asked.

The blue spirit looked behind him and gasped when he saw two missiles heading at them. "EVERYBODY DUCK!" Yuma quickly looked back and saw the missiles, yelping as he pushed Kotori to the ground and covered her with his body as the missiles landed in the ground, causing powerful explosions.

Yuma peeked open an eye. "Daijoubu, Kotori?" The girl nodded. His eyes narrowed. "I have a good idea where those missiles came from. Let's move!" He picked Kotori up bridal-style and quickly took off, Kotori holding onto his neck, the spirits following closely.

The figure from above got on an apparatus near it. "Still running… you won't run from me this time." The apparatus levitated into the air and took off after them above the rooftops.

Yuma carried Kotori across the bridge over the river, hellbent on escaping whatever was following them. "Yuma-kun! Kotori-chan!" A voice called to them. They looked and saw Cathy running toward them.

"Another one…?" The figure said. It clicked a button, firing another missile.

Cathy saw the missile coming right at you, and she shrieked as she narrowly dodged the explosion. The rumble made Yuma drop Kotori, but she quickly got her footing. "Don't talk, just run!" Yuma told Cathy before the three of them took off.

The figure was dead-set on Yuma. "I won't give up the chase, Yuma." It said.

Yuma saw an alley coming up, and he got an idea. "Kotori, Cat-chan, follow me!" Yuma quickly ducked into the alley, the two girls and spirits following behind him.

The figure ended up flying past the alley, but quickly got its grip. "You can't pull a fast one on me!" The figure turned the apparatus around and directed it down the alley, flying through it. "Where did they go?" The figure was about at the end of the alley.

Right before it flew out, a voice shouted. "NOW!" In slow motion, as the apparatus flew out of the alley, Kotori and Cathy swung a pair of pipes, striking the side fans of the apparatus, causing it to stop with a shaking "CLANG…".

With the sudden stop of the apparatus, the figure was suddenly thrown forward with the momentum. "UWAH!" The figure, obviously female because of the voice, did two front flips before landing on her stomach with a grunt.

The apparatus landed on the ground and slowed to a stop, revealing it to be a cannon-like flying machine colored multiple shades of pink. Yuma stepped out from behind Kotori with stern eyes and walked over to the rider. "You really need to learn how to say hello, Anna."

The girl shook her head as she stood up, blushing when her face saw Yuma in front of her. "Eh heh heh… Gomen, Yuma." She said, getting to her feet.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Kotori and Cathy both shouted at Anna, Yuma making them back up.

"They have a point, Anna. What did I do this time to get you to try and blast the crap out of me?" Yuma asked.

Anna twiddled her fingers, her blush darker than her hair. "Well, I… I…" She shook for a moment. "Daisuki, Yuma!" Her sudden outburst shocked all five of them, including Astral and Mia. She suddenly jumped forward and hugged Yuma. "I'm sorry I tried to destroy you, but I had to get those two away from you!"

"Hey, hey, hey, what are you doing?" Yuma griped, pushing Anna off him before backing up. Kotori had a tic mark at Anna's sudden action. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Yuma, you can't honestly stand there and tell me you don't know what I feel for you!" Anna told him, starting to get angry.

"Believe me, I do know! I'm not stupid!" Yuma retorted, making Anna's eyes widen. "Do you know how many girls, counting you, have had crushes on me?" He held up the number of them. "Four. Four girls have had crushes on me! I know how to spot it!"

"But then… why did you push me off?" Anna asked.

Kotori stepped forward, and Yuma wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Because Kotori is already my girlfriend, Anna."

Anna's eye twitched. "Please… tell me you're joking."

"It's no joke, Anna-chan. Yuma and Kotori are together." Cathy told her. "I used to have a crush on Yuma, but I accepted that they were a couple."

Anna's eye twitched again, and her expression was unreadable. Then, out of nowhere, Anna lunged forward with a scream, pushing Kotori to the ground. "You little bitch!" She screamed. "After everything Yuma and I went through, you move in and steal him!" She tried to punch Kotori multiple times, but Kotori managed to dodge each one.

Then, Anna was pulled off of Kotori and was socked in the stomach. Anna coughed as she sunk to her knees, looking up to see a taller girl looking at her angrily. "N-Nee-chan!" Yuma sputtered, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area. Coincidence." Akari replied. She leaned down to Anna's face. "Now listen here, girl."

"Anna." Yuma told her.

"Anna." Akari parroted. "Don't touch my little brother or his girlfriend. Get me?"

"B-B-But… Yuma and I had grown up together… People said we were perfect together as kids…" Anna whimpered.

"What are you talking about, Anna?" Yuma asked. "No one said that about us as kids!"

Anna's eyes widened. "Wha… Yuma…?"

"I think you've got us twisted with other people, Anna. That never happened." Yuma told her. "Look, I'm sorry about how you feel about me, but I'm already with Kotori. We can still be friends, but I don't see us getting together." Anna's eyes began to tear. "Thanks for helping us, Nee-chan."

"No problem, Yuma." Akari said, ruffling his hair. "I gotta run. Spade said he had a hot scoop for me. Later!" The older girl ran off.

"Let's hurry and meet the others." Cathy said. Yuma and Kotori nodded.

Yuma looked at Anna once more. "Gomen-nasai, Anna." He said before running off with the others, Astral and Mia following them.

Anna just sat there, motionless. Her memories clearly showed Yuma hanging out with her as a child. _'That had to have happened… how did Yuma not remember…?'_ Then, her memories began to go fuzzy, almost like TV static. _'It did happen… didn't it?'_

* * *

**Vile: Okay, Anna's acting a little loopy now. ...Or is that how she usually acts?**

**Yuma: Heck if I know. She's only appeared in two episodes so far.**

**Anna: Yet I somehow got into BRAVING!, Longing Freesia, Soul Drive, and Wild Child.**

**Kotori: Fuya got in the last two as well.**

**Vile: I'll never understand how characters get into those things. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next chapter!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: Wow, people are flocking to this story! It must be a pretty good one!**

**Anna: Nah. I think they're coming to this story because you finally brought me into the picture.**

**Vile: The reviews sure do suggest that. Regardless, here's Chapter 2 for my fans! ^_^**

**Yuma: I can only imagine how he's gonna mess with Anna in this story. *Kotori and Anna both nod***

**Vile: If I didn't mess with you, these stories wouldn't be interesting. Disclaimer's on the first page, everyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 26: Runaway Rampage

Chapter 2

Anna got to her feet slowly, picked up her cannon and returned it to cannon form, and began wandering around Heartland, no destination in mind. Her cannon held by a handle with one hand, Anna had her free hand held against her head as she wandered. _'It had to have happened…'_ She thought.

*Memory*

Yuma and Anna were playing together, holding hands and laughing. Then, Yuma suddenly kissed Anna on the cheek. In her blushing, Anna forgot she was moving and fell to the ground. She looked up to see Yuma laughing at her, but Anna found it funny and laughed with him. The memory then slowly became staticy until none of it could be seen.

*End Memory*

Anna placed her free hand to her cheek, positive she could feel that kiss. She was trying to focus her memories, but they were staticy, Anna unable to clear it up. _'It happened… Didn't it? Yuma and I were close when we were younger…'_ Her memories showed her holding hands with someone with different clothing, but the person's face was still obscured by the static. _'Who… who is that…?'_ Anna had to sit down and try and figure it out. She held her head in her hands and groaned loudly. _'Why… why can't I see him? Why can't I see Yuma's face…?'_

"Excuse me, miss. Are you all right?" A voice said. Anna wearily turned to see the Number Distributor walking up to her with a friendly smile.

"No…" Anna breathed. "Yuma… he doesn't remember how close we were as kids… and now my memories are breaking up…" She shook a bit. "Why can't Yuma remember…?"

The Number Distributor gave a sympathetic frown. "I'm sorry to hear that, miss." He said. "Maybe I can help." Anna looked at him. The man pulled out a card. "This card has an odd habit of awakening memories in people. I'm not sure if it will work with you, but give it a try."

Anna hesitantly took the card. "It's… blank…"

"Stare into the blankness. If it works, your memories should become clear." The man told her. Anna stared intently into the white paper.

Out of nowhere, darkness began to billow from the card, but Anna took no notice, intent on the blank space in front of her. As the darkness covered her body, Anna's eyes slowly widened. "I… see it…" Slowly, the static left her mind, but the memories weren't what she expected.

*Memory 1*

Yuma was being led away from Anna by an older girl: Akari, his sister. She could hear her talking to Yuma. "Stay away from that girl, Yuma. She doesn't seem like a good person to me."

Yuma's eyes widened. "Are you sure, Nee-chan?"

Akari nodded. "I'm sure, Yuma." She looked away for a moment, then giggled. "Kotori's waiting for you, Yuma." The younger Yuma saw Kotori waving at him, and he rushed off to meet her.

*Memory 2*

Anna saw Yuma running towards a current-age Kotori, the girl running to him. Yuma caught her and kissed her deeply. Anna tried to reach to him, but she couldn't move or speak. Her eyes began to tear.

*Memory 3*

Anna saw Yuma walking to school, but he then noticed someone behind a tree. "Oi, Cat-chan!" The gray-haired peeked out from behind the tree, and Yuma motioned for her to join him. Cathy smiled and ran out, walking beside Yuma.

*End Memories*

Anna, her eyes clouded by the Number's darkness, let her arm limply fall, unaware that the card was no longer blank. "Did the card work for you, miss?" The Number Distributor asked.

"Yes…" Anna breathed. "Kotori… Cathy… Akari… they all worked together… to keep Yuma from me."

"How horrible…" The Distributor told her.

"I must do something about this…" Anna almost droned. "Thank you for helping me, sir…"

"It was my pleasure. You may keep the card." The man said. "I hope you find a way to right everything." The man bid her farewell and walked off. _'With those memories, she'll definitely figure out a way to right everything. And it won't be pleasant for Tsukumo… Kehehehehehe!'_

Anna placed the card in her Extra Deck Holder absent-mindedly. Her other hand clenched around the handle of her cannon. "I'll make sure you all pay for trying to keep us apart…" A creepy and weary smile made its way onto her face. "We'll be together like we should have been, Yuma…" With her mind made up, Anna began wandering around Heartland again, looking around for a certain place. "Where… Where can I make a plan…?" As Anna walked around, her eyes caught sight of an old house. It looked abandoned. A small smile appeared on Anna's face as she wandered over to it. There was no security or blockage, so Anna was able to enter the house. The house was completely deserted and decrepit, being two stories high. Anna's smile became a weary grin. "This is perfect. Now to begin the planning…" Anna opened the compartment of her cannon, removing some of the missiles from the loader. Looking around, she saw some rope nearby.

"Did you have an idea?" A voice asked. Anna turned around and saw the Number Distributor standing near her.

"Are you following me…?" Anna asked.

"Oh, gomen. I couldn't help but keep checking up on you because of your state." The man said.

Anna nodded, buying the story. "I do have an idea… but I need to figure out how to get them here."

The Number Distributor knew what she meant. "Hmm… I believe I can help yet again." Anna looked at him, and the man whispered something into her ear. As he whispered, Anna's weary grin returned.

"Yes… that's perfect." She breathed.

"In that case… I have some hacking to do."

*The Next Day*

Akari was working on her computer at the house. Spade had been sent out to try and find a new scoop for her to use. All of a sudden, an email appeared on her screen. "What is this?" She clicked the link and read the story in it. "Whoa… Egyptain God Cards rumored to have been found in the Sand Triangle? This could be the best scoop of all time!" She picked up her D-Gazer and dialed Spade.

_"Y'ello?"_ Spade picked up.

"Spade, I think we got something hot!" Akari told him. "It's said that someone found the Egyptian God Cards in the Sand Triangle! Go check it out!"

_"Sorry, Akari! No can do this time!"_ Spade told her. _"I just got a request for a new Time Trial, so I gotta do this! See ya!"_ The high-speed teen immediately hung up after that.

Akari sweatdropped. "Great. Just when something good comes up, I'm the only one available." She got up and grabbed her purse. "Oh well. Can't let this scoop go to waste if it turns out to be true!" She quickly left her house and hopped on her motorcycle, making sure to put on her helmet before riding off. After riding around and dodging traffic for a good ten minutes, Akari made it to the Sand Triangle, a large sand pit in the east end of Heartland shaped like… well, you take a guess. Oddly, when Akari got there, there was nobody around. "What the…? I thought the God Cards were unearthed here!" The next thing Akari felt was a harsh pain to the back of her head before everything went black.

A shadow stood over her form. "One down… two to go."

*Later That Day*

The school bell had rung and everybody, Yuma and co. included, were heading home. The first to separate from the group was Cathy, eager to get home for a reason she didn't disclose. When she was near her house, she heard a meow and looked down, seeing one of her cats staring intently down an alley. "What's wrong?" The girl asked the cat. Another meow came from the cat followed by a hiss. Glaring, Cathy decided to see what the problem was and walked toward the alley. Peering inside, she found nothing. "There's nothing in there." As she turned around, the lid on a trash can opened up. Cathy felt something prick her neck, and she immediately collapsed to the ground, a dart in the back of her neck.

Someone climber out of the trash can and contacted someone else through a D-Gazer. "That makes two."

_"Good work, but the final one will not be so easy."_ The voice on the other end said.

"Don't worry… I have a way to finish this plan…" The caller said, hanging up. "So close now… I won't stop here." The figure was fully unaware of a red "26" glowing on her neck…

* * *

**Vile: This isn't going well. Akari and Cathy have been knocked out, and there's still one more target!**

**Cathy: At least I finally get more screen time in a Numbershot.**

**Vile: Yeah, but you end up unconscious for someone's plan.**

**Yuma: Not a very good trade-off, in my opinion.**

**Vile: Eh, crap happens. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: And here we are at Chapter 3 of this Numbershot! Things start to get going with this chapter.**

**Anna: Why do you keep making me seem more and more psycho?**

**Vile: It's not psycho, Anna. I made it so you have- *brakes* Whoops! Almost spoiled it there!**

**Anna: *rolls eyes***

**Vile: No spoilers will be given here, so let's just get into this. Disclaimer's on the first. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 26: Runaway Rampage

Chapter 3

Yuma and Kotori had finished up a short date with each other and decided to hang out at Yuma's house for a while. Astral and Mia had already returned to the Key. As they entered the house, Yuma saw the teen speedster lounging on the couch. "Hey Spade, what are you doing here?" Yuma greeted and asked at the same time.

Spade noticed them. "Well, I just finished up a Time Trial that someone sent me, so I came here to wait for Akari to get back with a scoop she found. It's takin' her longer than I thought it would, though. Her phone came up blank as well."

"She's probably taking her time to figure out what's going on." Kotori said. All of a sudden, her D-Gazer rang, so she answered it, seeing Sachi on the other end. "Hello?"

_"Kotori-chan, can you try and call Cat-chan?"_ Sachi's voice asked. _"Sei and I were supposed to meet her to go shopping, but she didn't show up and we can't get a hold of her."_

"I can try." Kotori said, hanging up. She dialed Cathy's number and waited, but the answering machine came up. Kotori hung up. "That's weird."

"I'm gonna try Nee-chan's number." Yuma said, pulling out his D-Gazer and dialing Akari's number. After a few moments, the phone came up a busy signal. "Nee-chan never comes up with a busy signal."

"Something seems fishy about this." Spade said, getting up off the couch.

All of a sudden, someone began banging frantically on Yuma's door. "Eh?" Yuma walked over and opened the door, finding a frantic Anna on the other end. "Anna?"

"Yuma! Kotori!" Anna cried, hysterical. "It's horrible! I saw Cat-chan and Yuma's sister being kidnapped!"

"NANI?" Yuma, Kotori, and Spade cried.

"I heard the kidnapper say that he lured Yuma's sister to the Sand Triangle with a bogus scoop. When she got there, she was nailed in the head with a wood bat!"

"I KNEW there was something fishy about that story! The Egyptian Gods here in Heartland? That's more preposterous that leprechauns!" Spade griped.

"What about Cat-chan?" Kotori asked.

"…I didn't see who it was! It was someone different, though! He was hiding in a trash can and knocked out Cat-chan with some kind of dart!" Anna cried. "Gomen-nasai! I didn't do anything to help!"

"Don't worry about that now, Anna!" Yuma told her, making her look at him. "Did you see where they took them?"

Anna hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah! Follow me!" Anna quickly turned around and hopped off the porch.

"Let's hurry! Come on, Spade!" Yuma said.

"You ain't gotta tell me twice!" Spade said, following Yuma and Kotori out and shutting the door behind him. The group of four quickly headed off, Anna leading the pack, Spade not using his super speed so Anna could lead the way. "Whoever these crooks are, they have some nerve!"

"You're tellin' me! But why would they kidnap Akari-san and Cat-chan?" Kotori wondered.

"Akari's probably made some enemies through her stories." Spade replied. "As for Cat-chan, I have no freakin' idea!"

"We'll worry about 'why' later! Right now we need to hurry so nothing bad happens to them!" Yuma told them, Kotori and Spade nodding in response.

Eventually, Anna led them to an old, abandoned house. "I saw them take Cathy and Akari in there!" She said. "Let's go!" Anna rushed down the path to the house, followed by her three allies.

Yuma was the one to push open the door, which made a loud creaking sound. The place looked awful, as Yuma noted while looking around. "All clear." The group made their way inside.

Spade noted a plaque on a wall that was dated at 1921. "*whistles* Talk about an old house."

A figure from the second floor peeked out and wasn't happy to see a fourth searcher. _'Blast… looks like I'll have to deal with him.'_

"Cat-chan! Nee-chan!" Yuma called out.

"Cat-chan!" Kotori and Anna called out.

"Akari!" Spade called.

No answer came from any of their calls. "Let's split up and look for them." Anna suggested. "Kotori and I will check the first floor."

Yuma nodded. "Okay. Spade and I will check the second floor." Yuma then tapped the Key. _'Astral! Mia! We need a little help!'_

The two spirits formed from the Key. **_'What's wrong, Yuma?'_** Astral asked.

_'Cat-chan and Akari-san have been kidnapped, and are probably held here.'_ Kotori told them. _'Astral, you help Yuma and Spade search the second floor. Mia, you're with me and Anna on the first floor.'_

**_'Sounds fair to me.'_** Mia said. _**'Be careful, Astral.'**_ The blue spirit nodded.

"All right, everybody break!" Spade said, and the two groups split up, Yuma, Spade, and Astral heading up the stairs.

*With Yuma's group*

Yuma pushed open a door to an old room that looked like a bedroom, Spade close behind. "This place looks like crap." Spade mused.

"I bet it looked better when this place was up and running." Yuma said, opening a closet only to get a cloud of dust in his face. He began coughing loudly, Astral idly watching him. "Couldn't you just *cough cough* super speed your way around the second floor?"

Spade was looking under a bed, finding nothing, when he looked up. "Are you nuts, Yuma?" He replied. "Look at this." He stepped around the wood of the room, getting loud creaks and even some cracks. "This house is already rotten to the core. The friction from my super speed could end up catching the whole house on fire and burn us to pieces!" Yuma frowned: Spade had a point. "My vote is they're not in here. I'm checkin' a room down the hall. Its door was ajar, so I'm suspicious." Yuma nodded as Spade walked out of the room.

**"I have a bad feeling about this, Yuma."** Astral said. **"This whole house makes me suspicious."**

"You and me both, Astral. But if Nee-chan and Cat-chan are here, we have to keep looking." Yuma said.

Meanwhile, Spade was busy checking out a large room down the hall that looked like a wardrobe room, as it was filled with a bunch of 20s-era clothes in clear plastic bags. "Man… Akari could use a scoop like this if we could find her." All of a sudden, someone came out from the clothes and stuck a taser in the back of Spade's neck, electrocuting him. "AAAAH-GAH-GAH-GAH-GAAAAAAHH!" The electricity frizzed Spade's hair, and he fell limply to the ground, out cold.

A shadow hovered above him, putting the taser away. "Well, that's one annoyance taken care of. It's up to her to finish the plan." The figure hefted Spade up and walked out of the room.

*With Kotori's group*

Anna, Kotori, and Mia had found a large room with odd tile flooring. "What kind of room do you think this is?" Anna wondered.

"I don't know. Pretty spacious, though." Kotori replied. "There's no tables or chairs, so I don't think it was a dining hall."

Anna looked around and saw what appeared to be some weird stick, grabbing it. "Weird."

"Hang on, I've seen that kind of stick before!" Kotori said, looking at it. "This stick was used in a cultural type of dance in the 20s. If this stick was used for dancing…" Kotori looked around the room. "…then this must be a ballroom!" The moment she finished her sentence, she felt herself being whacked behind the head, falling to the ground, unconscious.

**"Kotori!"** Mia cried. Anna dropped the stick and quickly hefted Kotori up, running towards a back room in the ballroom. **"Oh no… I have to tell Yuma and Astral!"**

*Back with Yuma*

"Spade! Spade, where the heck are you?" Yuma called, now in the wardrobe room.

**"This is odd. Where did he go?"** Astral wondered. **"One moment he is in earshot, the next he's nowhere!"**

**"YUMA! ASTRAL!"** Mia's frantic voice cried. The two of them turned to see the pink spirit flying at them like a missile.

**"Mia!"** Astral was surprised, catching Mia in her stride. **"What's wrong? What happened?"**

**"Anna! She's the one doing it!"** Mia told them. **"She knocked out Kotori!"**

"She what?" Yuma cried. "Mia, where did she go?"

**"Follow me!"** The female spirit said, quickly flying away. Yuma and Astral followed them down the stairs and into the ballroom, leading them to the storage room. **"In there!"**

Yuma tried turning the doorknob, but it didn't budge. "Kuso!" Angry, Yuma disregarded the knob and simply charged his way through the rotten door, knocking it down. The room was pretty large for a storage room, yet rather barren. He looked to the side and saw a shocking sight: Kotori, Cathy, Akari, and Spade were all unconscious and chained to a large support beam. He quickly rushed over to them, shaking them. "Kotori! Nee-chan! Cat-chan! Spade!"

Akari's eyes shook and opened slowly. "…Yuma?" She tried to move, only to discover the chains. "What the hell?"

Kotori woke up soon after, also finding the chains. "What's going on?" The shaking woke up Cathy and Spade, who were equally surprised.

Then, a voice breathed with an almost ghost-like tone. "Yuma…"

* * *

**Vile: Everyone's in chains, and Anna's now revealed as the culprit. Things are getting heavy now.**

**Yuma: *rifles through Vile's Fiction Supplies Bag***

**Vile: *grabs Yuma out of the Bag* What the heck are you doing?**

**Yuma: Trying to find your stack of standard after-chapter saying cards.**

**Vile: *rolls eyes and lets go of Yuma* *grabs bag* Stay outta my stuff, dude. If you readers liked this chapter, leave a review for me! The Duel starts next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: My Duel mode is engaged, so here's Chapter 4 of Numbershot 26!**

**?: *a young man appears in a train engineer's outfit* So, you're finally going to use our cards?**

**Vile: Haven't I done so quite a bit throughout my stories?**

**Tetsuo: Oi! Who the heck are you?**

**Vile: *holds back Tetsuo* Easy, man, he's a friend!**

**Y-Tak: The name's YRPOtaku169, but you can call me Y-Tak for short. You guys might've seen Vile's annotations some some cards here and there labeling them as mine. I've helped him out on making some of the awesome cards you've come to know and love, especially what Anna is going to be using today!**

**Vile: Yeah, so cool it, Tetsuo. *pushes him away* You have no idea how rowdy they can get.**

**Y-Tak: *rolls eyes* At least they aren't my OCs. *pushes Vile away for a second and takes the spotlight* So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because this duel's about to get rolling! Full steam ahead!**

**Vile: *shoves Y-Tak offscreen* That's my job, dude! Anyhoo, disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards belong to me or Y-Tak. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 26: Runaway Rampage

Chapter 4

Yuma, the captives, and the two spirits looked to see Anna slowly step out from a shadowy corner of the room. Her face was in a weary grin, and her eyes were dull. "Hi, Yuma…"

"Anna…" Yuma breathed with hostility. "What the hell is this about?" He pointed to the chains.

A creepy giggle came from Anna. "I'm doing what I should have done before, Yuma… The three of them…" She pointed to the girls. "They conspired against us… to keep us apart while we were young."

"I didn't even know you existed!" Akari yelled at her.

"You're lying…" Anna breathed. "You told Yuma I was no good for him… even though you saw how close we were. You directed him to her…" She pointed at Kotori. "…who always wanted to steal him from me."

"Are you crazy, Anna?" Kotori cried.

"No… my memories have finally become clear. And even her… she was another one who kept Yuma's attention away from me." Anna pointed to Cathy.

"That's not true! I didn't even know Yuma until a year ago!" Cathy screeched.

"And why the hell am I chained up?" Spade growled.

"We weren't expecting a third explorer." A voice said. The Number Distributor walked out from Anna's corner, making Yuma glare at him. "But it doesn't matter. It's showtime, Anna." He snapped his fingers.

"Yes…" Anna said, a red glow coming from her neck.

Everyone saw what it came from. "A Number!" Akari cried.

"Killing Yuma wasn't good enough for ya, asshole?" Spade snapped.

"It would have been if he had actually stayed dead! But now I'll just do this the easy way!" The Distributor said. Anna placed her cannon on a crate and pointed it at the captives. "Anna wants you gone, so I agreed to help her."

"You brainwashed her with one of your Numbers!" Kotori growled.

"Call it what you want. Anna's little condition was solved thanks to my help." The Distributor said simply.

_'Condition?'_ Yuma wondered.

"Are you ready, Anna?" The Distributor asked.

"Yes…" Anna got ready to fire her cannon, but Yuma stepped in front of her range. "Yuma…?"

"I won't let you hurt them, Anna." Yuma said.

Anna shook, unable to push the trigger. "Why are you stalling? Just fire!" The Distributor ordered.

"I can't… I c-can't hurt Yuma…" Anna whimpered.

The blue-eyes man growled. "You're more annoying than a gnat, Tsukumo." He said lowly. "Fine… It's a good thing I have a back-up plan." The Distributor pulled out two cables. He attached one end of each to the firing mechanism of Anna's cannon, then attached the other end of one to Anna's wrist. "Let's do this a different way!" He threw the other cable, which latched onto Yuma's wrist.

"Nanda?" Yuma gasped.

The Distributor chuckled. "This special device is now rigged to Anna's cannon." He pushed a few buttons on a small remote. "Now, here's how things will work. The cannon's outcome will be determined by the result of a Duel. If Anna's Life Points hit zero first, the cannon will be disabled. If your Life Points hit zero first, the cannon will automatically fire… whether you're in its path or not."

"You expect me to agree with this?" Yuma cried.

"If you don't, I can simply hit this big red button, which will cause the cannon to be fired instantly." The man showed them the button on the remote.

"…You wouldn't." Yuma dared. "As long as I'm standing in the path of the cannon, you wouldn't fire it with Anna here. You need to think about this sort of thing."

"I did." The Distributor said, clenching a darkness-covered fist. Anna suddenly shot forward, knocking Yuma out of the path of the cannon before jumping back. "Gotcha!" He threw another device that locked down on Yuma's feet, anchoring him to where he now stood.

"Kuso!" Yuma cried.

"Now then… I think I've made my choices clear. Either settle it by a Duel, or I'll settle it for you."

Yuma growled, looking at the captives with worry. "You beat her before, Yuma. You can do it again!"

Yuma nodded before looking back at the Distributor and Anna. "Fine. I'll take your Duel wager. I'll save them AND Anna!" Yuma threw his D-Pad into the air. "Duel Disk, set!" The D-Pad clicked onto his wrist, activating into the Disk. "D-Gazer, set!" Yuma's D-Gazer flipped onto his face.

The Distributor grinned. "Duel Disk, set! D-Gazer, set!" Anna activated her D-Pad and put on her D-Gazer. The captives had managed to worm an arm free to put on their Gazers.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the Distributor and the captives. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Anna LP:4000**

"I'll make you remember our past, Yuma. Ore no turn… Draw!" Anna drew her card. "I place one monster facedown. Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Gogogo Golem, Shoukan!" His signature monster emerged onto the field from the ground.

Gogogo Golem: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"Gogogo Golem, attack Anna's facedown!" The golem rushed forward and unleashed a powerful hammer punch on the facedown, which turned out to be an odd train with a bulls-eye on the field and a "III" on the side, which exploded. "Eh?"

"**Decoy Engine MKIII** no kouka hatsudo." Anna declared. "When Decoy Engine is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon 3 Decoy Engine Tokens in Defense Mode." Three small boxcars emerged and began circling the field on their own tracks, each one having a bulls-eye painted on them.

**Decoy Engine Token x3: Lv.3 EARTH Machine/Token ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Tokens? What kind of cards does she have now?" Yuma wondered. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn… Draw!" Anna drew her card. "I release all three of my Decoy Engine Tokens. Adobansu Shoukan!" All three Tokens vanished in yellow particles, and a blue portal emerged. "Arawareyo, Carnival Carrier Liner… Ringer Signer!" From the portal, a creepy-looking circus train emerged, colored purple, green, black, and gray. A circus tent and a lion's cage could be seen behind it, and the front was a very creepy clown face. It began circling the field.

**Carnival Carrier Liner Ringer Signer: Lv.10 DARK Machine ATK:2000/DEF:2000**

"Ringer Signer no kouka hatsudo. When it is Advance Summoned, I can Special Summon one monster from my hand." The inside of the cage was blanketed by a powerful blue light, then one side of it opened and a track formed from it. "Crashing Drill Liner Spiral Smasher, Tokushu Shoukan!" All of a sudden, a red train shot out from the blue light, racing along the track. It had a powerful silver drill on the front that was whirring loudly.

**Crashing Drill Liner Spiral Smasher: Lv.10 EARTH Machine ATK:3200/DEF:500**

Yuma gulped. "3200 Attack Points?"

"A monster Summoned by the effect of Ringer Signer cannot attack or change its battle position." Anna explained. "Ringer Signer, attack Gogogo Golem!" The carnival train's track changed to move toward the Rock-Type, running right over it and destroying it.

**Yuma LP:3800**

"I place one card facedown. Turn end." Anna's facedown emerged.

_'Ngh! I don't get it!'_ Yuma wondered.

_**'What do you mean, Yuma?'**_ Astral asked.

_'Anna has two Level 10 monsters on her field. With these monsters, she could've easily Xyz Summoned Super Dreadnought Cannon Express Gustaph Max. Why didn't she bring it out?'_

**_'It is baffling.' _**Mia thought.**_ 'Be careful, Yuma. Things could get worse.'_**

_'Right.'_ Yuma thought. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card.

The Number Distributor was still grinning, having pulled up a seat nearby and resting his remote on the table. _'I should've made some popcorn. This is going to become such a spectacle! Hahahahah!'_

"Magic Card, Monster Reborn, hatsudo! Gogogo Golem, Tokushu Shoukan!" The Rock-Type re-emerged from the ground. "Bull Blader, Shoukan!" This monster emerged as a humanoid monster colored brown and black, with two red bull horns and holding a simple sword.

Bull Blader: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:1600/DEF:1200

"Bull Blader, attack Spiral Smasher!" The bull monster did the bull step (dragging the foot back) before charging at the drill train head-on.

"You fool. Spiral Smasher has 3200 Attack Points." The Distributor noted.

"Bull Blader no kouka hatsudo! When it attacks a monster, I can destroy it without applying damage calculation!"

"Nani?" Anna gasped. Bull Blader pointed its sword in front of it as it charged, and its body gained a red aura. Bull Blader charged right through the drill's center, destroying the drill and causing the train to explode.

"Unbelievable!" The Distributor mused.

"But I'm not done yet! Trap Card, **Urgent Overlay**, hatsudo!" Yuma flipped up his facedown. "This card lets me Xyz Summon during the Battle Phase! Ore wa Reberu Yon no Gogogo Golem to, Bull Blader de Obarei!" Both of his monsters turned fully orange, joining each other in the air and spiraling around each other. A galaxy portal opened up in front of Yuma, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Hope's sealed form arose from a dark cloud. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu (Number 39)! Kibou Ou Hope!" The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. Hope brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "HOPE!", its yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units

_'I didn't expect him to be so resourceful!'_ The Distributor thought.

"Kibou Ou Hope, attack Carnival Carrier Liner! Hope Ken… Slash!" Hope brandished his swords and quickly intercepted Ringer Signer, simply sticking his sword out for the carnival train to run through. Ringer Signer went right through the sword, being cleaved in half and exploding as it traveled.

**Anna LP:3500**

"And I'm still not done! Zubaba Lancer, Tokushu Shoukan!" This monster emerged as a monster decked out in yellow-colored armor based on feudal Japanese samurai, with a red crest and a green-energy spear. "I can Special Summon it when I do 1000 or less Battle Damage, but he gains Attack Points equal to the damage!"

**Zubaba Lancer: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:1500(originally 1000)/DEF:800**

"Zubaba Lancer, attack Anna directly!" The warrior twirled its spear, causing the whole thing to glow green. Then, it acted as if it was throwing the spear, but instead of actually throwing it, a wave of energy copies of the spear rained forward, knocking Anna back.

"Uwaaaaaaah, UGH!" Anna landed on the ground from the attack.

**Anna LP:2000**

"That's the way to dish it out, Yuma!" Spade cheered. "We'll be outta here in no time!"

The Number Distributor, however, was growling. _'The only way you'll be out of here is on a one-way trip to Hell...'_

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Decoy Engine MKIII  
Level 10 EARTH Machine  
ATK:3300/DEF:0  
Cannot be Special Summoned. During your Main Phase: You can Set this card from your hand without Tributing; If you do, this card cannot be Flip Summoned. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 3 "Decoy Engine Tokens" (EARTH/Machine/Level 3/ATK:0/DEF:0) to your side of the field in Defense Position.

Carnival Carrier Liner Ringer Signer  
DARK/Machine/Level 10/2000 ATK/2000 DEF  
During the turn this monster is Tribute Summoned: Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, but the monster Special Summoned by this monster's effect cannot attack or change battle positions.

Crashing Drill Liner Spiral Smasher  
EARTH/Machine/Level 10/3200 ATK/500 DEF  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. If you Xyz Summon a Machine-Type Xyz Monster using only this card and Machine-Type monster(s), the Xyz Monster gains 1000 ATK and inflicts Piercing damage.

Zubaba Lancer  
Level 4 EARTH Warrior  
ATK:1000/DEF:800  
When you inflict 1000 or less Battle Damage from an attack: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you do: This card gains ATK equal to the Battle Damage you inflicted.

Urgent Overlay  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only during the Battle Phase; Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster. (Attach the appropriate monsters to the Xyz Summoned monster as Xyz Materials.)

* * *

**Vile: Anna's been left wide open, but the Number Distributor's not happy about this. What will happen next? *catches Takashi rifling through my Fanfic Supplies Bag* Oh, for the love of... *activates Keyboard Technique - Fire* *"FIRE" appears over Takashi, causing his pants to catch fire***

**Takashi: *leaps up and runs away* Ow ow ow OWWW!**

**Y-Tak: *winces, now in a sports commentator's outfit and at a desk* Ouch! That's gonna hurt in the morning.**

**Vile: Why do you guys keep rifling through my bag?**

**Tokunosuke: And why is that dude *points at Y-Tak* switching between occupations like an old cartoon, Ura?**

**Y-Tak: *changes into a cosplay of Tokunosuke* Why are you asking silly questions, Ura?**

**Yuma, Shark, Kaito: *hold up a 1, 2, and 0 card to rate the cosplay***

**Y-Tak: *huffs and crosses arms* It's not my fault I'm 6'4" and in college...**

**Vile: Okay... *leaps up and pulls a curtain down over everyone else* This should keep the outro from getting any longer. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Adios for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: Chapter 5 has been completed, so let's continue the Duel! *notices Y-Tak coming out of a room and slamming the door, panting heavily* What the heck happened to you?**

**Y-Tak: *panting* I stumbled upon your portal to the Dark Ocean! Your Darkfins came at me like I was lunch!**

**Shark: Dark Ocean? Sounds like a card I'd use.**

**Ariel: And what are those "Darkfins"?**

**Vile: The Darkfins are an Archetype I made, Dark Ocean being a support Field Spell and their home base. I need to label those rooms. Anyhoo, disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. *****holds Y-Tak out of the spotlight as he tries to take it***** Enjoy! **

* * *

Numbershot 26: Runaway Rampage

Chapter 5

"I place one card facedown! Turn end!" Yuma's facedown emerged on the field. He stared at Anna as she lay on the ground. The girl's eyes then shook and opened slowly. She sat up, her face no longer in the odd grin she had before. "Anna?"

"What… what happened?" She wondered, her eyes no longer clouded or blank.

The Number Distributor's eyes widened. The Number on her neck was no longer glowing. "How on Earth…? The Number's hold has weakened!" He glared at Yuma. "You insolent worm… you and that light power of yours are such nuisances! I won't stand for this!" He held out his hand toward and clenched it, darkness flaring around it.

Anna's eyes widened as the Number on her neck glowed fiercely again. "AAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed, the darkness covering her yet again.

"Anna!" Yuma and Kotori cried. The Distributor moved his hand again like a puppet control, making Anna stand straight up, her eyes glazed over and clouded with darkness.

The Distributor chuckled evilly. "So sorry for the delay in our schedule, everyone. The engine was having trouble staying on course. But now, I'm the conductor of this locomotive, and this voyage is on the way to the depths of Hell! Anna, get rid of them!"

"Ore no turn… Draw!" Anna drew her card. "Magic Card, **Full Reload**, hatsudo. This lets us both return our hands to our Decks, re-shuffle, and draw 5 new cards." Both players returned their hands to their Decks, which were auto-shuffled before they drew their new cards. "Field Magic, **Battle Express Line Green Grapple**, Shoukan." All of a sudden, the area around them morphed into a wide grassy plain, a large train turntable in the middle. There was a small train station nearby, Kotori, Akari, Cathy, and Spade now tied to a post on it. The station roof was green, as were many of the signals and various other props.

"When did Anna start using Field Spells?" Yuma wondered.

"Battle Express Line Green Grapple's effect allows Anna to shuffle up to three cards from her Graveyard into her Deck each time a Level 10 or higher Machine-Type monster is Special Summoned." The Number Distributor mused.

"Battle Express Connector Rushing Buster, Tokushu Shoukan." A new train emerged from a blue portal, this one being a commuter train with four cars: Green in the front, then red, then blue, then yellow. Rather than circle the field, however, it slowly pulled up to a stop beside Anna. With that Special Summon, Anna retrieved Ringer Signer and Full Reload.

**Battle Express Connector Rushing Buster: Lv.10 EARTH Machine ATK:2800/DEF:2200**

"Magic Card, Monster Reborn, hatsudo. Crashing Drill Liner Spiral Smasher, Tokushu Shoukan." The red drill train re-emerged from a blue portal, pulling up beside Anna once more.

**Crashing Drill Liner Spiral Smasher: Lv.10 EARTH Machine ATK:3200/DEF:500**

"Finally, by banishing my Decoy Engine from my Graveyard, Funeral Durge Train Somber Zombie, Tokushu Shoukan." From another portal, this one being green and rather unstable, a large black train emerged, parking itself beside Anna. It had a large horned skull for a face, bones all over the train, purple highlights, and green exhaust coming from its smokestack. Anna returned the cards that remained in her Graveyard to her Deck.

**Funeral Dirge Train Somber Zombie: Lv.10 DARK Machine ATK:1300/DEF:1300**

Yuma took an instinctive step backwards. "No way… Anna actually Summoned three Level 10 monsters at once!"

"And you know what that means, Tsukumo!" The Distributor said, forming a red "26" on the back on his hand. "It's time, Anna! Ekushiizu Shoukan!"

The darkness within Anna's eyes flared, and her face morphed into a glare. "Ore wa Reberu Juu no Rushing Buster, Spiral Smasher, Somber Zombie de… OBAREI!" All three of Anna's monsters turned fully orange (Buster and Smasher) and purple (Zombie) before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up behind Anna, and all three of her monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!" A powerful burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo… Nanbaazu Nijuuroku (Number 26)!"

The number "26" formed and flashed in red, and a portal similar to Anna's other monsters emerged, but it was larger, dark red, and very unstable. Out of nowhere, a train engine tore out from the portal on its own tracks, leaving thick sparks in its wake. It was a black steam engine, highlighted in red, its coal supply on fire. The cylindrical core of the train was ominously blinking red: It was a warhead. Then, another train car formed behind it: A dark red diesel engine. Various words were written in Cyrillic on the side, and there were numerous black stickers with red writing, most of which were unreadable, but one said "WARNING". "Kichigaikiken Bakuhatsu Tokkyū (Psychohazard Explosive Express)…" A third car formed behind it, holding a yellow four-pronged crane with a few black stickers with yellow writing. Only one was legible: "CAUTION". Finally, seven identical cars formed behind the crane, each one carrying thick-armored storage units that had biohazard symbols on them, each of them being ranked as the highest ranked hazards in all categories. "DEAD END!" The "26" was located on the very front of the engine's core as the smokestack billowed black smoke and let out a low, threatening whistle, three red Overlay Units circling it as it slowed to a stop beside Anna.

**Number 26: Psychohazard Explosive Express Dead End: Rank 10 FIRE Machine/Xyz ATK:4200/DEF:0 3 Overlay Units**

"Holy cow…" Cathy whimpered.

"What kind of Number IS that?" Kotori cried.

"Hahahahahahahahahah! If you thought my precious Numbers were powerful before, you have not seen anything yet!" The Distributor said.

"Spiral Smasher no kouka hatsudo! When it's used to Xyz Summon with only Machine-Type monsters, the new monster gains 1000 Attack Points and can go through your defenses for Piercing Damage!" What looked like the damaged front of the drill train draped over the front of Dead End like a mask, latching onto the engine, the drill rusted but still working.

**Number 26 ATK:5200**

"5200 Attack Points?" Astral cried.

"You're just a roadblock in our way, Yuma." The Number Distributor chuckled. "But now it's time to run you down!"

"Dead End, ATTACK! Warhead… CHARGE!" The turntable in the Field Spell rotated the tracks around until the tracks connected Dead End to Zubaba Lancer, let out its signature whistle, and tore down the tracks, the rusted drill on the front spinning.

"Kibou Ou Hope no kouka hatsudo! By using one of Hope's Overlay Units, I can negate Dead End's attack!" Hope absorbed the Overlay Unit into his chest before quickly moving in front of Lancer, wheeling out his Moon Barrier and successfully deflecting Dead End's attack, though he noticeably struggled to hold the train back.

The Distributor growled. "I should have figured you would do this." He growled, Dead End retreating to its original spot. "The girl needs more counter cards in her Deck."

"Turn end. Since Dead End has more than one Overlay Unit during the End Phase, one must be detached without question." One of the red Overlay Units was absorbed into the blinking core.

**Number 26: 2 Overlay Units**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. _'I have to figure out a way to get that thing off the field. With Spiral Smasher's effect powering it, Defense Mode isn't an option. And Hope's down to 1 Overlay Unit.'_ He looked at his hand. _'Hey, this can work!'_ "Gagaga Kaiser, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a male humanoid with blue hair, a white outfit with fur on it, a red cape, gold jewelry, and a staff with the Gagaga symbol on it.

Gagaga Kaiser: Lv.3 EARTH Warrior ATK:1800/DEF:1000

"Gagaga Kaiser no kouka hatsudo! By banishing a monster from my Graveyard, his Level becomes equal to that monster's Level!" Yuma removed Gogogo Golem for the effect.

Gagaga Kaiser: Lv.4

"Ore wa, Reberu Yon no Zubaba Lancer to, Gagaga Kaiser de Obarei!" Both of his monsters turned fully orange before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A dramatic piano piece suddenly starting playing, the source being a gray piano with its roof closed. The one striking the keys was a fiend that was slightly shorter that Maestroke, but clearly taller than the other Djinns, working his hands furiously to play the piece. "Arawareyo, Kenbanmajin (Keyboard Devil)… Beetovend!" The fiend itself was wearing a red tuxedo with a black bowtie, two "tails" of the coat in the back, his blue-eyed face scrunched into a fierce face. His hair was wild and light blue, two red Djinn horns poking through the hair. The fiend played the final notes by slamming the keyboard, wiped the sweat from his forehead, and turned his face to his opponent with a glare and "Hmph!", two red Overlay Units circling him and his piano.

**Keyboard Devil – Beetovend: Rank 4 FIRE Fiend/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1500 2 Overlay Units**

"Whoa! When did Yuma pick that card up?" Spade asked.

"2400 Attack Points are pathetic in this case! You're staring down 5200 Attack Points!" The Distributor sneered.

**Number 26 ATK:5200**

"Why do you think I Summoned him? Beetovend no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can cut his Attack Points in half and reduce your monster's Attack Points to zero!" One of the red Overlay Units was absorbed into Beetovend's hands before he cracked his knuckles and began whaling on the keyboard again, playing a fierce fast-paced song. However, the piano began glowing white as the song continued. With a yell, Beetovend slammed down on the final notes, causing a powerful white energy wave outward, striking the engine and halting the production of the smoke.

**Beetovend ATK:1200 1 Overlay Unit**

**Number 26 ATK:0**

"Yatta! Now Yuma can take down that train!" Kotori cheered.

The Number Distributor suddenly laughed. "The only thing he did was waste an Overlay Unit. Check the card, Tsukumo-baka!"

Yuma looked confused and observed the card in his D-Pad. His eyes went deathly wide. "NANI?"

"So you're just now realizing? If Psychohazard Express leaves the field while it has any Overlay Units whatsoever, the combined Attack Points of its Overlay Units are immediately sent to you as damage!" The blinking red core sped up its blinking. "Spiral Smasher and Rushing Buster are the ones still attached. You're sitting on a 6000 damage warhead, Tsukumo! Face it: This monster is too dangerous for you to try anything!"

"Kuso!" Yuma grunted, Beetovend glaring at the train. With 3800 Life Points, that kind of damage would be deathly. "Looks like I have no choice. I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"With the End Phase, another Overlay Unit must be removed from Dead End." Anna droned, the red Unit (Rushing Buster) being absorbed into the core.

**Beetovend ATK:2400**

**Number 26 ATK:5200 1 Overlay Unit  
**

"Ore no turn… Draw!" Anna drew her card. "Have you remembered our past yet, Yuma…?"

Yuma gained a tic mark. "Snap out of it, Anna! I don't know what's wrong with you, but you're acting delusional! We were never that close as kids! We only knew each other for two years! How could you forget that?"

Anna's body shuddered, and her head lowered. "So… you really don't remember."

"There's nothing TO remember! I can't say this any other way, Anna!" Yuma cried. "NOTHING HAPPENED!"

The last word echoed in her mind, and her memories became staticy again. As new images formed, her fist began to clench. "Now I understand…" She rose up to glare at him. "You're purposely trying to forget me… To pretend I don't exist. I won't let that happen, Yuma… I'll be in your life no matter what you try to do…" The darkness completely covered her eyes. "You are, and will always be MINE, Yuma!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Battle Express Connector Rushing Buster  
Level 10 EARTH Machine  
ATK:2800/DEF:2200  
During your Main Phase, if you control a face-up "Battle Express Line" Field Spell Card: you may Special Summon this card (from your hand.)

Funeral Dirge Train Somber Zombie  
Level 10 DARK Machine  
ATK:1300/DEF:1300  
During your Main Phase: Banish 1 Level 10 or higher monster from your Graveyard: Special Summon this monster (from your hand or Graveyard), and if the monster banished by this card's effect was a Machine-Type monster, draw 1 card.

Number 26: Psychohazard Explosive Express Dead End  
Rank 10 FIRE Machine/Xyz  
ATK:4200/DEF:0  
3 Level 10 monsters  
Cannot be Special Summoned except by Xyz Summon. During each End Phase that this card has more than 1 Xyz Material: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card. When this monster leaves the field: Inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the combined ATK of the Xyz Materials attached to this card. This effect cannot be negated or chained. (OCG/TCG Extra Effect: Can be Summoned through Xyz Change with Super Dreadnought Cannon Express Gustaph Max.)

Beetovend the Keyboard Djinn (OCG: Keyboard Devil - Beetovend)  
Rank 4 FIRE Fiend/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:1500  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Anime: Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster your opponent controls: Reduce its ATK to 0 and halve this card's ATK, until the End Phase.  
OCG/TCG: Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls: Reduce its ATK to 0 and halve the ATK of all "Djinn" monsters you control, until the End Phase. During a turn you activate this effect: Only "Djinn" monsters can attack.

Full Reload  
Normal Spell Card  
Both players return all cards in their hands to their owner's Decks and shuffle, then both players draw 5 cards.

Battle Express Line Green Grapple  
Field Spell Card  
Whenever a Level 10 or higher Machine-Type monster is Special Summoned: Target up to 3 cards in your Graveyard: Shuffle those targets into your Deck. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Battle Express Line" Field Spell Card, except a "Battle Express Line Green Grapple", to your hand from your Deck.

* * *

**Vile: The Number's been busted out, leaving Yuma on a practical time bomb!**

**Anna: Damn, Vile. That Number could dominate the Metagame. Your Number or Y-Tak's?**

**Vile: Y-Tak's, actually. He makes some pretty crazy stuff on his down time. Then again, so do I.**

**Anna: *notices Y-Tak going on a cosplay streak* Takes a crazy to make something crazy.**

**Vile: I hear that. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! The final chapter is the next one, so stay tuned for it!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: Following my recent chapter of Punch-Out Second Round, we finish up Numbershot 26 right here, right now!**

**Everyone: *gazing at Y-Tak's Yugioh Card Maker page about Anna's train cards***

**Kaito: Man, I didn't think he could think of that many train cards!**

**Keegan: There are four Battle Express Line Field Spells? Genius!**

**Y-Tak: *cosplaying as Marcus* Well, what can I say? I like trains. *train runs Y-Tak over***

**Vile: I couldn't resist. ^_^ A cookie goes to whoever gets the reference. Disclaimer's on the first page, all bolded cards in this chapter (aside from Dead End) were made by me, not Y-Tak. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 26: Runaway Rampage

Chapter 6

The glow of her Number was brighter than ever, and the Number Distributor was grinning. 'Yes… it's time to wipe this Hunter off the field for good!'

"Trap Card, **Overlay Seal**, hatsudo! This negates the effects of all Xyz Monsters on the field!" The Units of all three Xyz Monsters slowed in their orbits, stopping and becoming bleak gray colors while Hope and Beetovend grunted weakly. "Equip Magic, **Cloaker Field**, hatsudo! This renders a Machine-Type monster immune to facedown cards when it attacks!" The train's body began to ripple as it slowly turned invisible, the front of Spiral Smasher and the smoke coming from it still visible. "Time to make you mine, Yuma… Dead End! Attack Kibou Ou Hope! Warhead… CHARGE!" The train sounded its whistle once more and dashed forward, rushing straight toward the fellow Number.

Yuma acted fast. "Trap Card, **Unstable Guard**, hatsudo! This lets me change the attack target to a different monster! As a plus, you take half the Battle Damage!"

"Nani?" Anna cried. Beetovend quickly moved itself and its piano in front of Hope, bracing itself with its stern face as the train smashed right through the piano, pulverizing it and the player with the drill. However, the explosion blew back, nailing both Duelists.

"Uwaaaaaaahhh!" They both cried before landing on the ground.

**Yuma LP:1000**

**Anna LP:600**

"Yuma!" The four captives cried.

The Distributor had a sick grin on his face. "Gahahahahah! It's almost time for you to hang up your Disk, Yuma! You don't stand a chance against this sort of Number!"

"Turn end!" Anna declared, the Overlay Units returning to normal.

Yuma groaned. His hand was empty, so it all came down to this draw. "Ore no turn… DRAW!" He drew his card, and he smiled. "Yatta! Magic Card, **Next One Down**, hatsudo! By banishing a monster from my Graveyard, I can send a monster with the same or lower Level from my Deck to my Graveyard!" He removed Gagaga Kaiser and sent Overlay Eater from his Deck. "Overlay Eater no kouka hatsudo! By banishing it from my Graveyard, Dead End's last Overlay Unit is attached to Hope!"

"Bakana!" Anna and the Number Distributor cried. An image of a red-and-black-skinned lizard with green fins emerged and latched its tongue onto the final red Unit on the train. It turned the Unit yellow and flung it around Hope before vanishing. With its last Material gone, the warhead core of Dead End slowly ceased its blinking, the smoke stopping, the whirring slowing to a stop.

**Hope: 2 Overlay Units**

**Dead End: 0 Overlay Units**

"Now, Hope! It's time to evolve! CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!" Hope grunted and changed into his sealed form. A galaxy portal opened up, and the sealed form and Overlay Units entered it. "Arawareyo, Kaosu Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu (Chaos Number 39)! Kibou Ou… Hope Ray!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, but suddenly became murky-textured. The black-and-gold sealed form arose in the darkness, then began changing its form. Its wings unfolded as the black-armored warrior took a stance, its three yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Chaos Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 3 Overlay Units

"Kibou Ou Hope Ray no kouka hatsudo! By detaching his three Overlay Units, he gains 500 Attack Points for each one, and Dead End loses 1000 Attack Points for each one!" Hope Ray drew the huge sword from his back with his hand-like wings. "Overlay CHARGE!" The three yellow orbs were absorbed into the sword, changing Hope Ray's armor from black to white. At the same time, Dead End's frame began to greatly rust.

Hope Ray ATK:4000 3 Overlay Units

**Dead End ATK:2200**

"Inconceivable… a Number as powerful as this one… defeated by this fool?" The Distributor cried.

"Face the facts, Number Distributor… you will NEVER beat us!" Yuma told him. "Kibou Ou Hope Ray! Attack Psychohazard Dead End! Hope Ken… Chaos Slash!" Hope Ray drew his two side swords and slashed away, performing a perfect X slash across the engine before taking his larger sword and slamming it on the ground, forming a shockwave that sliced through every single car of the once-volatile train, causing each and every car to explode violently.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Anna screamed as she was thrown back from the explosion, landing on the ground with a dull "THUD".

**Yuma LP:1000**

**Anna LP:0 – LOSER**

Yuma's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. The cable attached to Anna's wrist sent a surge to her cannon, disabling it. Astral quickly used his power to take Number 26 from Anna before the Distributor was able to do anything with it.

"Curses…" The Distributor growled. "Fine! I'll just take care of this myself!" He pushed the button to activate the cannon, but a low-tone "BEEP" sounded, indicating a negative response. "Nani?" He pushed the button multiple times, but no response.

"Ngh…" Anna sat up, shaking her head before opening her now-clear eyes. "What was I just doing?"

The Distributor, aggravated, slammed the remote on the ground, smashing it. "Blast! That cable disabled my remote! I guess I'll have to do this the hard way!" He lunged for the cannon, fumbling to try and find the restart switch.

Anna fully re-focused and saw the Number Distributor, glaring. "Hands off my cannon!" She growled, grabbing hold of it.

"Let go! I have a mission to complete!" The man growled.

"No one uses this thing… but me!" Anna retorted. Yuma grabbed hold of the cannon as well and helped her pull, but neither side was budging.

Meanwhile, as the captives watched the battle, Cathy noticed something: Part of the chains were loose around her. 'Maybe…' Wriggling around, Cathy was able to actually slip under the chains. 'Yatta!' Now that she was loose, Cathy rushed toward the Number Distributor, kicking him in the stomach.

"UGH!" The man groaned, stumbling before toppling over onto his rear end, releasing his grip on the cannon.

Anna found the restart button and pointed the cannon at the Number Distributor, glaring at him. "What… did… you do to me?" She cried.

The Distributor growled before smirking. "You're barking up the wrong tree, girl. You aren't getting a thing from me." Anna growled, her finger hovering over the trigger. The Number Distributor covered his hand with darkness, shrouding his body. "Until next time, Tsukumo-baka!" His laugh echoed as his body vanished in the darkness.

"Hold it!" Anna snapped, about to fire.

"Wait, Anna!" Yuma said, holding her back. "Don't fire. He's gone. If you shoot, this whole building's gonna come down." Anna sighed, lowering her cannon. "Let's get everyone out of here." Anna and Cathy nodded.

*Outside the House*

With Kotori, Akari, and Spade released from the chains, the group of six (Astral and Mia back in the Key) left the old house. "Gomen-nasai, minna (everyone)." Anna said profusely. "I had no idea what I was doing."

"We know, Anna. Anyone with a Number doesn't know what they're doing." Kotori told her.

"But I'm still stumped." Akari said. "Why did you say you and Yuma had a past together? You should've know you didn't."

Anna touched the tips of her fingers together. "I… I don't know. I remember saying that to you… but I can't remember us having a past together… I remember Yuma and Kotori… but I can't see me with him."

"Nani? But you were claiming you and I were two peas in a pod just yesterday!" Yuma cried.

"I'm telling you, I have no idea what it is." Anna said. "Some days, I remember many things, but the next day… some of those memories are gone. My Kaa-chan says I've gone through it for years… but I can't remember it ever happening."

Everyone was in thought. "Hmm… This is a fine kettle of fish." Spade mused.

Yuma then smiled. "Well, either way, that Number's out of you." He said. "You're all right with me and Kotori?"

Anna nodded. "Hai. It's something I can't change without losing anything. We can still be friends, right…?"

"Of course." Yuma said. Anna gave Yuma a short hug, one between friends. "You might want to take things easy, though. Something might be wrong with your brain."

"O-Okay." Anna said. She re-formed her cannon into a flying machine and hopped on.

"Y-You sure you're okay to fly that?" Kotori asked.

"Mm-hmm. I trained myself to fly this thing better." Anna assured them. "Ja ne for now!" Her cannon lifted up into the air and jetted off.

Yuma had an easygoing smile, but it slowly faded. "Does anyone besides me have a feeling her troubles aren't done?" Kotori, Cathy, Akari, and Spade all nodded.

As Anna flew away on her cannon, she didn't notice that someone was observing her. A large shadowed figure stood in the area. Standing near the top of the figure was a smaller figure, with glaring brown eyes. The figure's voice spoke with malice. "It won't be long now… Anna-chii."

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Cloaker Field  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a Machine-Type monster. When the equipped monster attacks: Facedown cards cannot be flipped face-up until the end of the Battle Phase.

Next One Down  
Normal Spell Card  
Banish 1 monster from your Graveyard: Send 1 monster from your Deck to your Graveyard with a Level equal to or less than the banished monster's Level.

Overlay Seal  
Normal Trap Card  
Negate the effects of all face-up Xyz Monsters until the End Phase.

Unstable Guard  
Normal Trap Card  
When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You choose the attack target. If the chosen target is destroyed by battle: Your opponent takes half the Battle Damage you take from that battle.

* * *

**Vile: Another Number down, another plot by the Distributor foiled. But his plans are starting to become worse.**

**Shark: We can only imagine who the hell you're gonna have him target next.**

**Vile: In due time. I have a few one-shot ideas in my head (one non-related and at least one Decks-hibition), so those'll be coming next. I also wanna thank Y-Tak for showing up. *looks around* Hey, where'd he go?**

**Y-Tak: *muffled, can't be heard* Yuma stuffed me in a garbage can! Let me outta here!**

**Vile: Eh, he must've just left. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! I'll see you guys on my next work chapter! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
